


free the madness

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fishnets, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: “You are so pretty,” Tyki muttered into the kiss, pushing his fingers knuckle deep and thrusting inside, “you know that? Staring at me like that, kissing me like only you can do. You’re a filthy mess.”
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	free the madness

“If you don’t stop teasing me I’m gonna beat your ass until you cry, understood?”

Tyki’s gaze was cold and dark and Allen could see it reflected in the mirror as he was bent on the sink, ass popped up in front of his man. Allen wiggled it against Tyki’s crotch, smirking provocatively as he looked at him through the mirror, chuckling as if he hadn’t quite caught what Tyki said; or better, he didn’t  _ want  _ to obey.

“Maybe that’s what I want, daddy. Maybe I want you to beat my ass,” Allen purred seductively, arching his back just the right way to make Tyki notice how flexible he was, how gracious and pliant under the man’s hands. 

From behind him, Tyki scoffed lowly. “You have no shame, huh?” he whispered like a taunt, unzipping his trousers with excessive slowness just to savour Allen’s anticipation mixing with his own. “You should have known better than grind against my dick while we were dancing, in front of everyone else. I liked it. But then you put your hand into my pants…” Tyki leaned over until he was muttering into Allen’s ear, dangerous hiss, as he looked into his eyes through the reflection, “that’s when I decided you deserve a good punishment, baby slut.”

Allen moaned incoherently, beautifully splayed out on the restroom sink of a loud nightclub. Someone could come in at any moment. Not that they would say  _ anything _ \- it was the kind of club where people were used to walk in someone having sex. What was arousing was the idea that someone could look at Tyki’s dick inside Allen’s hole and his white hair into the man’s dark hand and instantly realise that they belonged to each other.

With a violent movement of his hand, Tyki shoved Allen’s ripped jeans off his thighs. Only a pair of fishnets was  _ covering  _ Allen from toe to waist; a pair of black lacy panties nothing but a strand between his plump ass cheeks.

Tyki gasped, cock twitching at the erotic vision. Allen, hips cocked up, flipping his hair back as he waited for Tyki to manhandle him like he deserved.

“Whore,” Tyki muttered harshly, open palm landing on Allen’s ass cheek for a bruising, loud slap. Allen’s whole body shook at the impact and a choked gasp fell from his pink, kiss-bruised lips. “Look at yourself in the mirror, you’re enjoying it. You’re pathetic. You get off on me slapping your ass, huh?”

As a response, Allen looked at him through his lashes hazily, reaching behind himself to knead his ass cheeks as to offer Tyki the invitation he needed to penetrate him. “I do…” Allen moaned, “I do, please fuck me.”  
  
“Yeah? And why should I do that? You tell me, slut,” Tyki grinned sadistically, giving his needy ass another slap, cock throbbing into his underwear as he watched the pale flesh bounce, trapped in the black fishnets.

“Mm, ah- You  _ fuck  _ me...because I’m the only one who knows the tricks to make you cum like you never did before…” Allen gave a confident grin, shimmying his hips from side to side and wordlessly asking for more. “I give you the type of pleasure no one else can, daddy.” 

Tyki chuckled softly, palming Allen’s thick cheeks into his hands. “You’re quite cocky tonight, baby,” fingers trailing across the fishnets, Tyki hooked his thumb around the string, “why don’t you show me those tricks tonight as you shut your mouth and let me breed you like the whore you are?” and  _ snap— _ he ripped off Allen’s fishnets so that he could enter his ass without having to pull them down. Swiftly, he put his panties aside and the boy was  _ exposed.  _ Filthy.

“Rude,” Allen pouted, frowning beautifully, “I liked those fishnets.” 

“I’ll buy you as many pairs as you want,” Tyki promised, grinning victoriously as he massaged Allen’s hole with his thumb. Shamelessly, he pushed two fingers into Allen’s pink mouth and commanded, “make them wet.” 

Allen looked at himself in the mirror as he sucked on Tyki’s digits, even hollowing his cheeks as he went. He bobbed his head slowly, wrapping his fingers around the man’s wrist to lead them further into his throat. 

“Good,” Tyki praised, groaned deeply, “so good,” mesmerised by the sight, of how Allen would suck his fingers as if they were his cock. Tyki pulled them out his mouth and penetrated his already loose ass, scissoring them against his walls. 

Allen’s pink hole sucked his fingers in, shaped by them. Tyki moved his wrist in a particular way, fucking his fingers inside as swiftly as possible, while he leaned against Allen’s back to catch his lips over his shoulder—the boy tilted his head to the side, stretching out his tongue. Tyki sucked it between his lips, let his own tongue swirl against Allen’s and groaned into the kiss, intoxicated by Allen’s sweet taste.

“You are so pretty,” Tyki muttered into the kiss, pushing his fingers knuckle deep and thrusting inside, “you know that? Staring at me like that, kissing me like only you can do. You’re a filthy mess.”

“Then,” Allen breathed against his lips, pushing his hips back against Tyki’s fingers, “why don’t you show me  _ how  _ I make you feel?” 

Pressing his smirk against his, Tyki pulled out his fingers and aligned himself with Allen’s entrance. Standing upright, he took Allen’s skinny waist into his hands and pushed the tip of his dick inside. Allen shuddered lovingly, waiting for it, and Tyki stole a moment to enjoy the sight; his cock was dark and enormous into Allen’s cute little pale backside. 

With one thrust, Tyki buried himself in. He was basically stretching out, Allen’s tight ass stroked his erection so well and he loved to feel Allen’s cheeks against his hips. 

“Don’t you dare make a sound,” Tyki commanded, starting to thrust into him with a relatively quick pace. Every now and then he slapped Allen’s ass, alternating between looking at his pleasured expression in the mirror and looking at his cock forcing him open.

Spitefully, at a deeper thrust Allen gave a high-pitched moan, loud enough to be heard outside the restroom. The obscene sound was also enough to make Tyki drip, but it was a sign of disobedience. 

Tyki collected Allen’s hair in a ponytail into his fist and pulled it enough to make the boy throw his head back; with the other hand he spanked him repeatedly, ignoring how his palm had started to sting. “What did I tell you, stupid whore?” he hissed, fucking into him progressively faster.

“Mmm—what?” Allen whined loudly, rolling his hips to fuck himself back onto Tyki’s dick. Tyki tightened his grip, pulling his hair in a way that was enough to bruise the boy’s scalp.

“You really want to get us caught, huh? Does it turn you on? You want people to know how hard I fuck you, slut?” Tyki wrapped his arm around Allen’s belly, trailing his hand up his torso in a lascivious caress. “How dirty. You have  _ no _ self-control.”

“You say this... _ ahhh _ —” Allen gasped wantonly, squeezing his eyes shut as Tyki gave a rough thrust, deep enough to make him tremble, “but you enjoy this too, mmh? You want...to show the world I’m… _ yours… _ ”

“‘Cause you are,” Tyki claimed, his voice lowered to a dangerous hiss, “and I want you to be good. I want you to keep your mouth closed,” he reminded, never losing his composure, always rutting his hips the right way, sliding his cock out only to push it back in with a slick noise.

His whole soul burnt with the love he felt for Allen, the long for possession—so he fucked him thoroughly, as fast as he could, as deep as physically possible, and dreamed about breeding him. Filling him with his cum, starting a new life into him.

And Allen, who would never do as Tyki said, moaned ecstatically as his man hit his sweet spot, pleasuring him into a state of euphoria. “Brat,” Tyki grunted under his breath, pressing his hand on Allen’s mouth. His palm was extremely large in comparison to Allen’s pretty little face, enough to squeeze his cheeks and  _ silence _ his whimsical remarks. 

He used the hand that wasn’t over his mouth to grab his neck from behind, choking him the way he liked; Allen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue slipped past his lips to lick across Tyki’s palm. 

Tyki squeezed his neck into his hold, the strain so brutal to have the veins on his arms throb—in the mirror, he could admire how big and muscular he was in comparison to Allen’s lithe body, how  _ tiny  _ Allen’s face was as Tyki’s hand kept his mouth shut, groping it as though he was a doll to use. 

Moving in circles, Tyki loosened him perfectly; then he thrusted quickly, sweat dripping down his firm back. Allen clenched his ass around Tyki’s dick, squeezing himself shut; and he moved it around the way the man loved, showed the tricks Tyki adored, proved that he had some sort of control over his man’s pleasure.

The peak of pleasure pooled in his abdomen when the boy followed his movements, Tyki suffocating him into completion and letting out quiet, pleasured gasps. Allen’s body shook against the sink, one feet lifted off the floor as he came, staining his belly, messy hair and a twisted grimace.

Almost instantly, Tyki let go of Allen’s neck to slap his ass one last time; and as he went, he filled his hole with his load, thick seed splashing in waves inside his sore entrance. Riding his orgasm, the man pressed his slick chest against Allen’s back, mouthing against his shoulder. 

They both panted heavily until Tyki turned Allen around and took him into his arms, pressing stray kisses to his forehead. Allen slung weak arms around Tyki’s back, his man’s pearls of cum leaking out his backside.

“How am I supposed to walk with your cum inside?” Allen questioned with a slight pout, voice strained and thin. He took Tyki’s face into his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips, regaining the tenderness previously lost.

“You’re gonna keep it inside, put your pants on and wait until you’re gonna get pregnant,” Tyki teased, rubbing the tip of his nose against Allen’s—affectionately, because, lust aside, his heart beat only for him.

“I won’t get pregnant,” Allen narrowed his eyes, pushing Tyki off himself. Cheeky boy—he fixed his hair into the mirror without pulling his pants up first, moving his hips from side to side to make Tyki’s gaze drop on his cum-filled ass. “Plus, you would be a bad daddy.”

Tyki gave an amused laugh, slapping Allen’s already bruised ass as punishment. “You don’t mind at all,” he said, zipping his pants up. Satisfied, he planted a kiss atop Allen’s shoulder and his smile reflected in the glass of the mirror. “I love you.”

Allen’s cheeks tinged red and he tried to avoid Tyki’s gaze, reaching down to pull his pants up and close the zipper. “I love you too,” he muttered, barely audible and yet enough for Tyki to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> PWP!! I love poker pair so much!! Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated <3 And if you want to read a particular scenario with specific kinks feel free to tell me in the comments.


End file.
